songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Euphoria's Song Contest 2
Euphoria's Song Contest 2 was the second edition of Euphoria's Song Contest. The contest took place in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, following Sharon Doorson's win for the Netherlands in the 1st edition in France with the song "Run Run". This was the first time the Netherlands hosted the contest. The final took place on 5 October 2014. Eighteen countries participated, with Cyprus, Estonia, Ukraine, New Zealand, Croatia, and Israel debuting. Romania, Germany, Sweden, and France, however, announced their withdrawal for various reasons. Greece originally withdrew, but later confirmed participation with a new host broadcaster. The winner of the contest was Max Barskih from Ukraine with the song "Nebo", which scored 109 points. Amsterdam, The Netherlands |venue = Paradiso |winner = Ukraine "Nebo" |windance = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8-1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 18 |debut = Cyprus Estonia Ukraine New Zealand Croatia Israel |withdraw = Romania Germany Sweden France |null = None |opening = Final: "Run Run" performed by Sharon Doorson |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |nex2 = 3 | map year = |logo = Netflag.png}} Location Amsterdam (English /ˈæmstədæm/; Dutch: ˌʔɑmstərˈdɑm is the capital city of and most populous within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the Dutch capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands though it is not the seat of the Dutch government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 813,562 within the city-proper, 1,112,165 in the urban region and 1,575,263 in the greater metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. It comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam's name derives from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin as a dam of the river Amstel. Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age (17th century), a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading center for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries, the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-century canals of Amsterdam and the 19–20th century Defence Line of Amsterdam are on the UNESCO World Heritage List. As the commercial capital of the Netherlands and one of the top financial centres in Europe, Amsterdam is considered an alpha world city by the Globalization and World Cities (GaWC) study group. The city is also the cultural capital of the Netherlands. Many large Dutch institutions have their headquarters there, and seven of the world's 500 largest companies, including Philips and ING, are based in the city. In 2012, Amsterdam was ranked the second best city in which to live by the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU) and 12th globally on quality of living by Mercer. The city was previously ranked 3rd in innovation by 2thinknow in the Innovation Cities Index 2009. The Amsterdam Stock Exchange, the oldest stock exchange in the world, is located in the city centre. Amsterdam's main attractions, including its historic canals, the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, Stedelijk Museum, Hermitage Amsterdam, Anne Frank House, Amsterdam Museum, its red-light district, and its many cannabis coffee shops draw more than 3.66 million international visitors annually. Participants On 5 October 2014, the deadline for countries to confirm, the number of participating countries reached eighteen. Cyprus, Estonia, Ukraine, New Zealand, Croatia, and Israel debuted, while Romania, Germany, Sweden and France withdrew. Final Scoreboard Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries * Greece – Following financial problems, the Greek broadcaster ERT withdrew from the contest. However, after some meetings, the National Broadcaster NERIT confirmed that they would continue to participate. A new head of delegation was appointed on 23rd September. * Romania – Romania confirmed that they would not participate in the second edition. * Germany – Germany confirmed that they would not be participating in the second edition after the head of the German delegation expressed their concern about "overused" songs becoming successful in the contest, whilst the German entry in the 1st edition did not do so well and was, in their opinion, "underrated". In addition, the HoD stated that the jury did not have time to listen to the songs due to the absence of a recap video. * France – The French broadcaster failed to give news on participation, and so France did not take part. * Sweden – The Swedish broadcaster also failed to give news on participation, and so Sweden did not take part. Category:Euphoria Song Contest Editions